


Black & Yellow

by the_weeping_galaxy (AwesomeGalaxyPanda)



Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BDSM Training, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Caning, Clubbing, Curious/Experimental Leo, Dom Kim Taehyung | V, Eventual Relationships, Flogging, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Leo's just as tsundere as he is in real life, Let's just call Leo Alice then, M/M, Public Sex, Sadism, Tae can be the big bad wolf, Tae is Tae and Leo is Leo, This fic emphasises that I need help so clearly loool, Use of Safe Words, Whipping, Without the Sex they're like Tom and Jerry, aka recipe for disaster (success), and tae is this close to getting arrested for millions of reasons, heavy smut, one's on crack and the other is grumpier than an old lady, titanic take me now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeGalaxyPanda/pseuds/the_weeping_galaxy
Summary: When a new BDSM club opens, it's by sheer luck and curiosity that Jung Taekwoon ends up coming across it.The whips, chains, toys and gags - he wasn't particularly surprised by, considering the nature of the club.What he hadn't been counting on was his talkative (read: annoying) and happy go lucky neighbour Kim Taehyung, whose penchant for dressing up in the brightest most abysmal clothing scared little children, being the dominant Master.





	1. White

**Author's Note:**

> Unorthodox ship, I know ^.^
> 
> Just thought of this golden pairing and thought - what a lovely way to burn.
> 
> Muhuhaha 
> 
> Half crack, half smut...
> 
> What more do we need??
> 
> XDD

Jung Taekwoon was a regular. Anyone could tell. From the way the bouncer, a muscled man named Kim Jongkook, always let him in without queuing to the free drinks that the bartender kept sending his way without him saying a word. Honestly he liked it that way, he wasn't a man of many words anyway.

 

The club in question was popular gay club located in the center of Seoul called Amethyst. Not that many people knew, the owner was in fact his best friend (and only friend) Kim Wonshik which explained the special treatment that he of course took full advantage of. Then again who wouldn't? Drinks and easy sex were instant benefits and it was the reason most people were here. Casual one night stands or an excuse to get piss drunk and have a good time.

 

So here he was, on a typical Saturday night, downing his first beer and wondering how much marking he'd have to get done tomorrow for work. Taekwoon was a school teacher, nursery to be exact and there was nothing he loved more.

 

He got to be around adorable kids all day (emphasis on the adorable) and there was minimal exhausting conversation with adults. Instead, he went home to his one bedroom, quiet apartment with his two cats, Jolie and Creaky every day with a smile on his face. Being a teacher had been the dream and now that he'd achieved it, he didn't have any goals to be working towards.

 

As someone who enjoyed the hard work and sleepless nights that came with attaining a goal however, he missed that feeling and the only entertainment in his life lately was sitting on a particular stool. Riveting.

 

He took another swig of the beverage he was at this point only drinking for boredom purposes and he looked around the brightly lit area. Wonshik had done a good job with the place and Taekwoon understood why it was almost always packed. Out on the dance floor, dancers were writhing around to the beat in a way that could be considered aesthetically artistic. 

 

Men and women of different ages, heights, hair colours and body types currently in the midst of enjoying what they knew wouldn't be approved off as soon as they'd exit the safety of the club. Here no one knew who you were, what your day job was or worrying if your family would be privy to who you slept with. This was a blissful escape for everyone here and they all knew it. Temporary, fleeting even, would be the words he'd use to describe the true liberty that was felt in the moment.

 

The bright lights, the loud music and the freedom everyone there felt couldn't be verbally explained, it was just something you had to see to understand. Taekwoon would never admit this to his face but he was glad his friend had given all these people a chance to let go and be themselves. It was something that everyone deserved but not many got unfortunately. Especially in a country where homophobia and repression ran rampant and leaked into families like a parasite, causing heartbreak and misery wherever it went.

 

As a result, so many teens were afraid to embrace their true desires and the fear of being shunned shaped their lives in a way that they could never truly be happy with. Marrying someone from the opposite gender just to fit in when it was the twenty-first century was something that was both ridiculous yet completely backwards that it posed the question – does humanity ever move forwards?

 

He liked to consider himself lucky, his parents hadn't reacted the way he'd expected and he thanked every deity he could think of for that small mercy. He'd heard horror stories on the internet and at fifteen, no one he knew had been going through the same identity issues so he had been pretty much in the dark.

 

Never being someone that cared about what others thought of him and their opinions, he found that things were different when it came to his own parents. His sweet loving mother and hardworking but passive father who both still liked to coddle him and took part in "family group hugs" to ensure that the emotional needs of every member in their small family were met. It took months to muster the courage but he found himself sitting on their old brown, washed out sofa picking at one of the holes out of pure nervousness.

 

Although his biggest fear would be them flipping the lid, another worry is if he'd have to explain the meaning of the term bisexuality – that would mean a long awkward talk that would involve him having to be blunt. He hated being blunt, he much preferred skirting around the topic until his conversation partner inferred the meaning by themselves.

 

Fortunately, the conversation went a lot smoother than he'd anticipated. It involved him stammering through an explanation that he can't remember a word of and his mother's aging face smiling softly at him in response, "We know honey. We've always known, we were just waiting for you to say something."

 

Obviously the conversation hadn't ended there, it had resulted in a large lump welling in his throat that made him choke back a sob as she brushed his messy bangs out of his eyes and gathered him in a warm embrace that made him sob harder. He'd been expecting denial, disgust, confusion and honestly anything but what had happened.

 

All the pain of the previous months started to fade and the feeling of carrying a deep secret disappeared, taking all his tension with him. After attaining his parents approval he pretty much lived in his own little hub of security and self-assurance, there was no one he felt the need to impress or feel accepted by.

 

Of course during his dramatic 'coming out of the closet' story the next day he omitted that he'd cried in his mothers lap for a solid thirty minutes and patches of snot and tears were all that visibly remained on her clothes. He wouldn't be allowed to live it down.

 

He was so lost in his musings he didn't notice someone clearing their throat in front of him.

 

"Taekwoon? Hello?" The voice said and he sighed, looking up.

 

"Yes Hakyeon?"

 

The not so stranger trying to get his attention was a loud bartender that for some reason seemed to think they were the best of friends. It seemed like nothing Taekwoon said (or lack thereof) would deter him from chatting away in his ear until either he was too drunk to be bothered anymore or Hakyeon moved on to someone else.

 

The first time they'd met, Taekwoon had assumed that the brown haired boy was into him but he'd quickly realised that he was actually that friendly to anything that breathed - even to borderline antisocial customers such as himself. It wasn't that he disliked him, it was more that he didn't have much to add to the conversation and wasn't exactly the walking definition of a social butterfly, preferring to spend time thinking of his responses mentally and condensing them before voicing them. Besides, he lived by the philosophy of talking only when you "truly needed to say something" as opposed to the "speak to fill silences" ideology that most of the world seemed to follow.

 

"Nothing. I was just wondering what's got you looking so sombre. You're usually on your third drink and this is only beer..." the slightly effeminate looking man trailed off, looking concerned if the furrowed eyebrows indicated anything.

 

"I'm fine," he responded after a few seconds, fingering the rim of his glass with a finger distractedly.

 

"If you say so. Maybe you're just frustrated. I haven't seen you leave leave with someone in a while."

 

Taekwoon's ears reddened and he looked away from Hakyeon's knowing gaze. Was this even a conversation appropriate to have with someone you wouldn't even consider a friend? Maybe not.

 

Speaking of sex, Hakyeon couldn't be any more wrong. He definitely wasn't sexually frustrated, instead....he was bored of it. He was by no means a blushing saint or even the most experienced of lovers. It's just that he felt like it had nothing more to offer him. Predicable, dull and repetitive would be good adjectives to use when describing his experiences. He'd had numerous one night stands over the course of the last few years, with all sorts of men and women - tall, short, loud, silent, sweet, pushy. The list was ongoing but there was always something missing. And each time he fell back into the same routine, it was as if something was confirmed in his head that something was wrong. So for now, he'd stopped chasing whatever it was in hopes for the answer and his life has been much simpler since.

 

"Not in the mood huh? Who's not in the mood for sex? That's right, no one. Old or young," Hakyeon looked entirely convinced by his answer and it was clear he was looking for details, "what, you got your heart broken or something and now you've taken a vow of chastity?" How he managed to get his voice to sound perfectly amused yet curious should be awarded.

 

Taekwoon contemplated answering the question seriously or dodging it for a few second before opening his mouth, "It...It's boring," his voice was borderline a whisper on the last word. The bartender definitely heard him though, if the widening of his eyes was any indication. He leaned in, a visible attempt to ensure privacy around them before commenting.

 

"Are you sure you're doing it right? I mean I don't mind giving you a short 101 right now. You poor thing, you clearly need help. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

 

"What? No, of course know how to do it?" He responded, frustrated and slightly offended his skills and knowledge were actually being questioned. He was twenty-five, not a sixteen year old awkward mess. Any more anyway.

 

"Oh yeah?" Hakyeon looked incredibly unconvinced, eyes narrowed, "and what's _it_?"

 

Taekwoon rolled his eyes in exasperation. Was this conversation actually taking place? He didn't know whether to answer the ridiculous question and encourage him further or bash his head on the counter. The latter of the two seemed much more satisfying and ideal to be honest.

 

"I know how to do it okay. What more do you want me to say?"

 

"Alright. Any problems down there then?" His eyes actually roamed downwards while he phrased the question, smiling like the cat who got the canary.

 

Okay, that counter was looking incredibly attractive right now. Just as he got up to leave, knowing that if he stayed there any longer he was no doubt actually going to end up with a dent on his forehead, a hand on his wrist stopped him in his tracks.

 

"Fine. No problems I get it. Geez, learn how to take a joke. Now back to your hilariou-... _worrying_ problem," he wisely sidetracked after seeing the glower that was thrown his way, "have you ever considered er.. spicing up your sex life? Doing something different. What's the most exciting thing you've ever done?"

 

Taekwoon's intimate life was unfortunately quite vanilla. The most risqué thing he'd done was, at eighteen, experimenting by tying his then college boyfriend up with some unused rope on to his bed and getting caught by his roommate. He ended up getting kicked in the balls (not softly either) and Jaehwan had complained about chaffing the whole time so by the end of it, he'd decided as hot as it looked online it was nowhere near as fun in real life. Any activity he'd engaged in since then was relatively on the average side. So he shook his head.

 

"....not really."

 

"Nothing? No kinks, role play, bondage? Just plain old boomshakalaka? And you complain about boredom," he looked like he was seconds away from tutting like a disproving grandmother, "you can't expect to be satisfied by inserting tab A into slot B for the rest of your life Taekwoon. I mean it works for some people and fair enough, but if it's not working for you then find something that does," Hakyeon advised, with the most serious face Taekwoon had ever seen on him. It was almost a little daunting. He swallowed his saliva.

 

"And how do I 'find' something then?" He asked, leaning into the bartenders space for what had to be the first time in his life. If he was to get called out on it he'd deny it to his dying breath however.

 

"Well I can't give you all the answers can I?" He asked him rhetorically with a raised eyebrow, "who am I kidding. I probably can but that wouldn't be anywhere near as fun. I will throw you a bone though. There's another club opening a few blocks from here and their opening night's on Friday. I'd definitely check it out if I was you," his expression looked meaningful, almost as if he was trying to convey something much larger in simple terms. Or maybe Taekwoon was looking too deeply into it.

 

The cheery bartender handed him a colourful looking flyer with a wink.

 

"Oh I think you'll like it all right."

 

Taekwoon took it from him leisurely and put it in the back pocket of his jeans, planning on never looking at it anyway. For exactly three reasons:

 

1) Hakyeon looked smug.

 

2) Hakyeon looked _annoyingly_ smug.

 

3) He didn't want to.

 

"I doubt it....but then again, what if they've got a quiet bartender?" He wondered out loud soliciting a loud "hey!" from Hakyeon who was in the midst of making what appeared to be some fruity cocktail.

 

"You need me. If I wasn't here who'd talk to you then? That's right, no one."

 

"That's the point," Taekwoon muttered under his breath before wishing the busy bartender a goodnight.

 

He entered the large swarm of radiating bodies in an effort too look for Wonshik in the crowd but even his height wasn't doing him any favours today. Realising that the impossible wouldn't be happening tonight, he turned abruptly to leave only to literally crash into another body. Luckily no heads were impacted and neither of them were in visible pain.

 

The body in question was lean and belonged to a man a few centimetres shorter than him. Although Taekwoon barely make his features out in the flashing lights, he looked strikingly handsome. Boyish but handsome. He wished the same could be said for his fashion sense though.

 

Visibly atrocious. Fashion road kill. Worn with the intent to physically maim.

 

The nursery teacher couldn't stop staring at the eccentric sight that was currently assaulting his eyes. Humongous rainbow hippie glasses with a floral button up shirt and bright purple jeans were only a few of the bad choices the stranger had decided to don.

 

"Sorry, didn't see you there. You okay?" The stranger asked concerned and boy was his voice deep, deeper than Taekwoon had predicted it would be. He was holding a full glass of something that looked way too fruity for his liking.

 

Honestly, what kind of underage children was Wonshik allowing to roam around here? Either it was that or Taekwoon was getting old, fast.

 

Not that aging was a bad thing. He didn't mind anything about it except the creaky joints. In fact, growing old with his cats was one of the only things he was looking forward to in life.

 

"I'm fine," he responded softly, looking over at the exit door that he predicted would take him a minute to get to if he weaved in between the crowd determinedly enough.

 

He was already done with this conversation.

 

\--

 

Kim Taehyung watched older man leave with a frown on his face. Was he angry at him for bumping in to him? Maybe that was the reason for the frosty reception. It wasn't his fault though, they both bumped into each other at the same time do really there was no blame. Not that he cared but truthfully the guy was attractive and he was a little bummed he got away so quickly. He took a swig from his glass and walked over to where he knew his friends were.

 

"Hobi hyung guess what?!" His voice boomed over the loud music and both Hoseok and Jimin turned to look at him.

 

"What happened now? Someone trip and fall onto your dick or something," Hoseok asked sarcastically, looking uninterested in what Taehyung got up to.

 

"I wish but good one. No, I just bumped into the hottest guy I've seen--"

 

"In the last ten minutes?" Jimin interrupted with a grin.

 

"The whole day. But he got away. Such a shame as well, he would have looked even hotter writhing under me..." He said, looking displeased as he took a large gulp.

 

Jimin laughed, "plenty of people out there man. Don't fuss,"

 

"True," Taehyung agreed dismissively, nodding but he still couldn't stop thinking about the stranger's strong build, large shoulders and musical voice. It really was a disappointment and looking around, it didn't look like he was getting laid tonight so he might as well get shit faced with his two favourite people of course.

 

Alcohol was the best thing after sex and it made sense that as a stressed third year university student, he took to both like fish took to water. But between the part time jobs and long hours in the forensic lab, weekends were his only get away.

 

He did love his course and couldn't wait to get his hands on some real criminal cases where he could be actively involved at the scenes of crimes. Also because his internship was killing him and he couldn't wait to leave. He was the only one luckily enough to be chosen to intern at the Seoul Forensics Department and honestly at first, he was elated. Until he met his young manager, Kang Sora. The woman was a slave driver with next to no sense of humour, his one-liners and memes were withering away from the focus of her blank stare. The hours he worked there were pure agony when it came to the social side.

 

He shook his head rapidly, causing his hair to fly around before framing his face, thinking about work wasn't going to improve his mood in the slightest. Besides, it wasn't everyday that you got to wear such bright pants.

 

Two more vodka shots and half a tequila later, he was grinding against someone with trousers tighter than his, the whole world was a blur at that point. The man? Guy-man-person leaned in and whispered in his ear in an attempt at what he thought was seductive but really just projected his foul breath onto Taehyung's sensitive nostrils, "My place or yours?"

 

Swaying on his feet and reaching for the condoms in his pocket, Taehyung was attempting to form a reply when Hoseok grabbed him by the wrist, "I don't think so, Tae." but he resisted against the older student's hold and complained, looking annoyed "let go hyung."

 

"Nope, your drunk ass is coming with me. I'll even buy you your favourite snacks on the way, how about that?" The brown haired boy bribed with a sweet, convincing smile.

 

By now, he had his arms around Taehyung's shoulders and was trying to slowly lead him towards the entrance. Food was the one thing that could make him ditch the thought of getting laid and Hoseok was well aware of his weakness.

 

Taehyung narrowed his eyes at his friend suspiciously, "Ramyun too?"

 

Hoseok nodded, looking way too wary for his age, "Yes Tae, Ramyun too."

 

"What are we waiting for?" He slurred and the elder breathed a sigh of relief, tugging the lilac haired boy out into the streets of Seoul where the cool air hit them in the face instantly.

 

"S'cold....wanna go back," Taehyung shuffled backwards and bumped into Hoseok's chest on the way. Hoseok, who was scanning the area for Jimin who was sent to call for a taxi minutes ago, looked worried.

 

To his visible relief, a loud noise ran out and the brown haired boy squinted at the other side of the road, "Looks like that's our ride."

 

It was a miracle how Hoseok managed to drag someone who was both taller and heavier than him across the road and onto a taxi where Jimin was sitting there waiting for them, looking relaxed. The universe really wasn't fair and he should be paid for his exhausting efforts.

 

The three of them were cramped together and stuffed in the back, Jimin and Hoseok sitting on either side looking out the window. The sights whizzing past them just served to make their mildly drunk selves dizzier.

 

Hoseok looked over at their drunk friend who looked confused. Taehyung was turning his head from side to side, looking at their thighs one by one. A few seconds later it looked like he came to a decision when he laid his whole head on Jimin's lap, snuggling into the dance student's muscly thighs contently.

 

"Destination," the taxi driver grunted, looking unimpressed and bored out of his mind. Not wanting to waste any time or spend any longer in the beat up car, Jimin was quick to recite the address of their shared apartment. Luckily it was right next to a convenience store so they wouldn't need to walk miles to get food for bottomless Tae and for themselves.

 

"Let's split up, you take Tae and I'll get the food. Unless you wanna swap.." Hoseok proposed, knowing that if they all went together the journey would be so much longer but slightly worried about Jimin's lack of responsibility.

 

"Nah you'll probably end up losing the will to live if you have to prevent him from breaking all of his teeth on the pavement and get him indoors. Leave this to me hyung, my gym membership can't be for nothing otherwise I'm being robbed," Jimin chuckled as he looked at the dazed looking Taehyung lying on his lap fondly as Hoseok glanced at both of them from the corner of his eye.

 

"Just don't lose him yeah"

 

"Ahh hyung...you have no faith in me. Why would I lose Tae Tae?" He smiled sincerely and his eyes crinkled into cute little half moons.

 

"You're drunk too," Hoseok pointed out with a cocked eyebrow that looked too disbelieving for Jimin's liking.

 

"I'm not even tipsy tonight, unlike someone in this cab I won't be waking up with alcohol poisoning tomorrow morning. C'mon hyung, he's safe in my hands I promise. We'll all be sleeping in the correct beds soon, scouts honour," Jimin raised his hand to his face in an imitation of what gesture he assumed boy scouts did, trying to placate his cautious (read: paranoid) friend.

 

"All right. I'll be right back okay?" Hoseok reminded him just as he got out of the cab and started speed walking towards the store. He turned back once after crossing the road to see the shorter boy waving cheerfully at him from the short distance and managed one in return.

 

He prayed to God along the way the Jimin wouldn't lose Taehyung somehow and that they wouldn't have to spend the entire night on a rescue mission instead of on their warm beds where they belonged.

 

  
\--

 


	2. Orange

Taehyung didn't know where he was, all he knew was that he was alone and it was cold. He could swear Hoseok had been promising him Ramyun a few seconds earlier but now he was nowhere to be seen. That traitor. He was starving and dizzy too, oddly enough.

 

"Hobi hyung?...Jiminnie?...Chimchim?" he called out and heard nothing in reply. Looking around, all he could see were stairs. Stairs and even more stairs. Stairs were everywhere, spiralling and endless.

 

"Where are you guys, are you hiding? This isn't funny anymore."

 

He mumbled to himself before scrambling up towards the railing. His brain felt fluffy and dazed in a way, the lilac haired man started climbing up the stairs. This was his apartment building, he just needed to get into his flat and he could pass out in peace.

 

There was one slight problem...he couldn't tell what floor he was on.

 

After crawling up a significantly familiar number of stairs, he wasn't sure if the unsurprisingly white walls surrounding him were from the third floor. It did take him a while so it might have been the third floor but everything looked the same.

 

Oh well. Trying never harmed anyone: that was one of his major quotes in life, being experimental was what shaped most of his experiences. Hoseok liked to regularly answer that with "of course it's harmed people. It's harmed a lot of people, actually" to which Taehyung always shrugged with one shoulder before insolenty replying, "Well, those people aren't me".

 

Pushing open the door that led to the rows of apartments took a lot of effort and grunting, he was tired. Exhausted to the end of his line.

 

There were two rows, faced opposite to each other of closed doors and looking at the clean, familiar design - it sparked a bell. This was most definitely his floor. Now all he needed to do, was to search for a dark blue door and victory was his.

 

Sweet, sweet victory.

 

After unskillfully stumbling past a hoard of multicoloured doors (neither of which were blue) he finally ended up stood in front a dark coloured entrance that was practically begging for his key to be inserted into it.

 

He was home.

 

Taehyung fished for his keys in the back pocket of the skin tight jeans he had donned earlier that day. Squeezing his long fingers in the tiny space and coming out with a loop of metal chains was an endeavour he hadn't anticipated back when he was putting them on. It was difficult, plus the skin on his fingers was starting to hurt which wasn't easing the frustration any less.

 

He let out a little moan of pain and his eyes settled on the ground.

 

Maybe it was the alcohol speaking but it suddenly looked incredibly inviting. He contemplated lying there for a few seconds and getting comfortable because using up this much energy was hard. Sleeping, however, sounded like a heavenly dream to his poor brain.

 

The purple haired student decided to try getting out his darn keys once more, if he couldn't do it he'd give up and call the third floor tiles his pillow for the night.

 

He tried, he wobbled and he _somehow_ succeeded.

 

If it were any other day he'd brag about his (more than existent) talent with his fingers but alas no one was around and there was a bed inside with his name on it, literally because Jimin was a little shit who once challenged the self-titled 'supreme alpha male' of the house and Hoseok said he wasn't allowed to pee on it.

 

He shoved the key into the keyhole with relief, it was all over. Any time now he'd be in dream world, with his feet up and hungrily hallucinating about Burger King beef burgers.

 

Twisting the metal piece, he was confused to see _and_ feel that it didn't budge. Not an inch. Perhaps he wasn't putting enough strength into it. He repeated the action only for it again, to remain completely still.

 

What the hell was going on?

 

Forgetting all patience and politeness, he began kicking the wood while hurling multiple obscenities. Perhaps Jimin and Hoseok were already inside...he yelled louder.

 

He grabbed the key and turned the lock again. This time, the door opened. Sighing in relief, the twenty year old brushed past Hoseok who was standing behind the entrance and made his way to his room. His bedroom was on the left so he made a quick turn and leapt for the soft mattress, shoes and jeans going ignored. The cotton duvet smelled...different.

A softer, earthier scent was attacking his nostrils but maybe the fabric cleaner had been replaced with a different one. He couldn't really think properly.

 

"Excuse me. Who are you and why are you in my house?"

 

A soft yet commanding voice uttered and Taehyung let out a small snicker. He was already in dream land, that was quick. Usually, it took a little longer for him to enter that hazy state. The stranger had a beautiful velvety voice, perfect for a dream character. He didn't want him to stop speaking.

"Hello? Get up."

The man requested and a flash of worry was beginning to cloud the previously smooth lilt. When Taehyung mumbled in response the owner of the pleasant voice began to shake him slightly, and then a little harder when it issued no response.

 

Uh oh.

 

It was as if the contents of his stomach had started to quake and now he felt queasy. All previous yearnings for log like sleeping exited him and bile rushed to his oesophagus like an unwanted, violent tide during monsoon season. Getting to the toilet and kneeling on the floor wasn't a problem. The fluffy black contraption on the toilet lid was freaking him out a little, however.

 

It was so _dark_ and the white skull in the middle wasn't helping any less. It was new so he wondered who would think to buy something so disturbing, maybe he needed to rethink his friendships because this was the sign of a mass murderer.

 

The lid was lifted up sceptically and the long process of removing all the contents of his stomach was painful and by the end of it, his throat was on fire. If he squinted he could just about see the strawberries he had for breakfast, making the bright coloured gunk take on a pinkish hue. Usually, whenever this happened Hoseok (his mother in disguise)  would make him noodles, pat his hair and tuck him into bed.

 

He looked behind him for any sign of his friend but instead saw a giant of a man looking down at him with pursed lips and a heavy frown.

 

A giant, _sexy_ man with defined pecs and a face that made him want to burst into an opera song. This stranger was just his type, his dick twitched in interest and all of a sudden his thirst for water directly manifested into a thirst for this masterpiece standing confidently in his dingy toilet. The fates were smiling at him today.

 

This wasn't real,  he couldn't sense Hoseok and Jimin's presence and this was a shared apartment. There was no way a random guy could logically be at their place all alone. So...he was probably still in bed hallucinating about a hot stranger, courtesy of his blue balls.

 

And since this was all a vivid dream, he might as well have as much fun with this as he physically could.

 

"Hey, smile if you want to sleep with me."

 

The raven haired guy didn't smile, his face didn't even twitch. Taehyung paused, he wasn't bragging or anything but that line _often_ resulted in some sort of visible reaction (usually a chuckle). It appeared that this imaginary character was one tough cookie, or an alien - one of the two anyway. Oh well, if there was anything Taehyung excelled at it was communicating. He had an arsenal of these and was determined to entertain himself by rattling the feathers of this unknown man.

 

"My name is Skittles… wanna taste my rainbow?"

 

...not even a chuckle. Damn it.

 

"Nice socks. Can I try them on after we have sex?"

 

He couldn't help that one. The socks had fun-sized lions imprinted on them and Taehyung was a sucker for animals. Again...poker face. Maybe singing Lady Gaga would be appropriate then.

  
"How about we play lion and lion tamer? You hold your mouth open, and I’ll give you the meat."

 

Okay, that one was funny, no one could deny that. And by the widened eyes and shocked expression, he was able to surmise that victory was his. It was with great glee that he fired off the next one.

 

"Do you know Karate, cause I don't want you to kick me when I grab your ass."

 

Honestly speaking, he had yet to see said 'ass' but he knew it would be just as glorious as the rest of him. If the front was this great, the back couldn't possibly disappoint.

 

"I don't know Karate but I'm a fourth degree black belt in Taekwondo so I wouldn't try it if I were you," the black haired man responded, raising a single eyebrow and sounding exactly like a school teacher who found his antics childishly amusing.

 

Taehyung couldn't even focus on the actual response, his brain was buzzing at the fact that his genius pick up lines weren't going ignored anymore.

 

"The government wants to steal my penis and use it for experimentation. Can I hide it inside you?"

 

He cackled at the return of the poker face and the fact that the visibly older man looked like he was seconds from face palming with a chair.

 

"If I was a watermelon, would you spit or swallow my seed?" He asked with a shit eating grin.

 

"Don't eat watermelon," was the gruff reply.

 

Taehyung gasped, what miserable sod didn't allow themselves the pleasure of eating watermelons?

 

Or like him, was he implying something else with that metaphorical response?

 

"You know...if I’m a pain in the ass… we can just add more lube."

 

"Get out," he sounded weary and Taehyung's excitement peaked. A negative response to humour was always better than no response. Besides, he didn't know anyone this resilient in real life. This was amazing target practice

 

"I hope you like dragons because I’ll be draggin' balls across your face tonight."

 

The attractive stranger looked away, at the floor and Taehyung would bet his pricey university scholarship that he saw a pink flush settle on his cheeks.

 

"You blushed!" He accused cheerfully, pointing at him and resisting the urge to clap.

 

"N-no I didn't. Just get out. First you messed up my bed, then vomited in my toilet and now you won't be quiet."

 

"Don't be silly," Taehyung laughed, "you're in _my_ house. I mean yeah it looks a little different 'cause it's a dream but you can't kick me out of my home. Where will I go?"

 

 _"Your_ house?" the dream guy sounded baffled and completely at a loss for words.

 

Taehyung took this time to stand up from the ground and find some food to go eat in the kitchen. He was starving and since these calories would be imaginary, he was ready to feast like a champion.

 

\--

 

Taekwoon was at a loss. There was, what appeared to be, a crazy man in his property. In the last ten minutes his sparkling clean toilet had been ruined with the stench of vomit, his cabinets raided and emptied as well as secret ramyun stash located and cooked.

 

He'd been protecting the last two packets from Wonshik but the look on the guy's face when he found them suggested all his holidays came early and he was given something precious.

 

"...I-I love this flavour. I guess my subconscious knows me all, filling the cupboards with such great food," he beamed, clapping his hands together and turning the kettle on.

 

That was another problem, the young stranger kept making odd references to dreaming that frankly creeped him out. A tenuous grasp on reality due to excess alcohol consumption meant that Taekwoon had to be careful in how he got rid of him, he didn't want to be featured as a murder victim on the news. Not that he was worried, the young looking guy appeared completely harmless, he was more worried about getting vomit on his carpet. And looking at him while he was stirring his fifth pot of noodles singing to some Ed Sheeran song, the teacher felt a familiar feeling brush past his brain. Now he has the chance to look properly, the purple jeans, lilac hair and all in all atrocious clothing was vaguely familiar.

 

Did he see him at the club?

 

_Humongous rainbow hippie glasses with a floral button up shirt and bright purple jeans were only a few of the bad choices the stranger had decided to don._

 

_"Sorry, didn't see you there. You okay?"_

 

The memory played in his head so clearly that Taekwoon gaped in surprise. How had he not realised? The only thing missing was the glasses. Everything else, fortunately or unfortunately - depending on how much you loved your eyes, remained.

 

He was certain the guy hadn't followed him home, he'd been alone in his room for a long time before he'd heard the drunk grumblings and disruptive behaviour.

 

No, what he was guessing was that, the lilac haired man lived in the building but was lost and no matter how many times Taekwoon asked for his door number he didn't get a suitable reply. The man seemed harmless, Taekwoon just needed to find a way to get rid of him so he could clean up and relax. Just as that thought crossed his mind, Taehyung ran to his fish tank. Taekwoon's eyes widened as he ran after him. Those fish were precious and this drunkard was ravenously unstable.

 

He gazed at the multicoloured fish for a while with sparkling eyes and rapt attention. The owner of the house breathed a sigh of relief. Admiring from a distance was fine.

 

"They're so pretty and colourful," he breathed, leaning in so that his nose was touching the cool glass.

 

"Do they have names?"

 

"No, they don't," Taekwoon lied.

 

The stranger didn't need to know what embarrassing names he'd come up with for his small pets.

 

"Even the bright green one?"

 

_Snuggle puff..._

 

"No."

 

"Let's come up with one now then..." he trailed off thoughtfully, "Neon Ranger. That fast yellow one can be Bob the Fish Fighter and hmm the dark blue one...Moonlight Hulk."

 

He pointed at each one as he administered the names and got out of crouching position with a proud grin.

 

"You know...this dream is kinda boring..."

 

"I'm sorry I'm not helping your fantasies come alive," Taekwoon said with an eye roll, "now can you get out?"

 

"That's fine. We can't all be perfect...hey, what's your name Mr tall dark and handsome?"

 

"The owner of this place."

 

"Well I'm the owner of this brain. All right, stay mysterious," the annoyingly handsome stranger quipped, "I'm calling you Leo in my head, and since I've created you then that means it's your real name."

 

He looked way too pleased with himself for Taekwoon to argue so he just sighed.

 

"Is your star sign a Leo too? That'd be kinda cool, even though you don't act like one."

 

Ooh. That was interesting. What _did_ he act like then?

 

"What star sign would you guess I am?"

 

Call it curiosity, but as an astrology fan, he wanted to know if his sign really represented him to outsiders. The long limbed man paused, as if thinking about his response deeply.

"Scorpio. You have to be."

 

Taekwoon didn't reply.

 

"Am I wrong?"

 

"You're not, not right," he grumbled petulantly. How the hell did this perfect stranger guess that he was a Scorpio? Either he was completely transparent or this guy was more obsessed with astrology than he was.

 

"Oh my God. I knew it," the light purple haired man started laughing and a boxed grin replaced the straight face he'd been wearing before.

 

Taekwoon was temporarily blinded by the beauty of the smile, it brightened up his face completely. He could easily be a high end model, what was he doing drunk in a stranger's apartment at midnight?

 

"Guess what I am!" He exclaimed excitedly, bouncing on his heel as he waited for the answer, "you won't get it, no one does."

 

"Erm...Aries?"

 

"Nope."

 

"Gemini?"

 

"Nuh uh."

 

"All right what is it?"

 

"Capricorn."

 

"Oh...it wouldn't be my first guess. But I can see how you are. You seem like the work hard, play hard type."

 

"Definitely. I have to be, I'm training to be a forensic scientist...call me Clark Kent."

 

"Don't you mean Barry Allen?" Taekwoon asked dubiously.

 

"Nah, Superman's hotter." He answered as a matter of fact.

 

"I prefer Grant Gustin."

 

"Some of us have eyes."

 

Taekwoon gaped before the other man chuckled in response, "just messing with ya, I've got nothing against twinks."

 

"You _are_  a twink, you little twig," Taekwoon's mouth moved before he could think the statement through and he stiffened. He never said things on a whim, why was he talking so familiarly to someone he didn't even know. 

 

"I'm not a twink!" He argued, looking offended, "I've been gaining muscle by the pound. Besides, my gym buddy Jungkook told me I'm packing thicker biceps nowadays. How dare you?"

 

Taekwoon looked at the biceps in question and fought back a smile, they were defined but far from "thick". But, he wasn't going to lie, the insistent denial was cute.

 

"Sure sure. You put Dwayne Johnson to shame with those arms," the raven intoned flatly, trying to stop himself from laughing. 

 

"That's right," he sniffed, "bow down to these glorious guns."

 

Taekwoon's phone rang and he was startled out of the conversation by, _Kim Wonshik._

 

What did Wonshik want this late into the evening?

 

Just as he answered the call, he heard the guy mutter something that sounded suspiciously like, "he can talk on the phone _too?_   Woah...awesome."

 

"What's up?"

 

"Hey man. Have you seen a purple haired, kinda tall, very drunk guy, with bright clothes and _maybe_ furry slippers?"

 

...huh?

 

Did Wonshik know this guy from the club? Why was he asking, was he more dangerous than Taekwoon had foolishly presumed?

 

"Y-yes he's...he's with me right now. In my apartment,"

 

"He's in your-...Hoseok you can calm down, I've found him...uhh I'm so glad I called you, I was hoping you'd somehow have seen Taehyung, since you live in the same building and all."

 

"Taehyung?" Taekwoon questioned out loud and the stranger visibly perked up at the name. So, it was safe to say the unknown man's real name was actually Taehyung. But from what Wonshik had just said, someone - most likely a friend - was trying to find him. He felt relieved, now the man could be out of his hair without the use of physical force.

 

"You know my room number, 128," Taekwoon supplied helpfully, "Is Hoseok on his way?"

 

There was silence, then muffled talking before Wonshik spoke again, "No. Apparently, Jimin's been wondering around searching the building for a while now so he's the closest. I'll tell him where he is so he can come get him."

 

"Perfect. Thank you," Taekwoon breathed a sigh of relief, he didn't know who this 'Jimin' was, but he already classed him as his saviour. He'd been worried about finding a way to get rid of him and this solution had appeared out of nowhere.

 

He hung up the phone and told Taehyung the good news.

 

"Your friend, Jimin is coming to get you. He's taking you home."

 

The purple haired menace looked confused for a bit, "you know Jimin too? Where's he taking me?"

 

"To your own living room, so you can get out of mine,"

 

Taehyung had the audacity to roll his eyes, _"Your_  living room...you're the funniest guy I've ever made up. I really hope I remember this in the morning."

 

The doorbell rang and Taekwoon rushed to go open the door. A young looking man, with parted orange hair and a heck of a lot of eyeliner, was standing there. His eyes were blown with what looked like unhidden panic and worry.

 

"Sorry, I was told Tae was here," he peered around behind Taekwoon's body in an attempt to see Taehyung, in all his bright Hawaiian shirt glory.

 

"Yeah, he is. Come on in."

 

He led Jimin into his spacious living room where his drink friend was lying on one of the sofas. Taehyung took notice of him immediately and brightened up, "Jiminnie! Welcome to my lucid dream, you look the same as always. Sit down and get comfortable 'cause I don't know when I'm gonna wake up. This is Leo, he's not really a Leo though," he giggled at the end and Jimin instead of experiencing shock or bemusement, merely smiled and shook his head. He turned towards Taekwoon apologetically.

 

"Thanks for putting up with this, he gets really weird when he's drunk. After I lost him I thought he'd be found lying in a ditch somewhere," Jimin said, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

 

The orange haired wingman wrapped his arm around Taehyung's shoulders and tried leading him out of the door, all while speaking softly to him.

 

"No," Taehyung groaned, "I see enough you every day. Let me be with other people too damnit. Release me you overly strong midget!'

 

"Tae we have to go home. Stop this. What if he gets fed up of you and calls the police huh?"

 

"It's okay," Taekwoon could just about make out the murmur, "I like handcuffs. Own quite a few myself even."

 

"If you get arrested I'm not bailing you out, _again._ So just come with me," Jimin pleaded desperately.

 

"Come with you where Jimin? I don't even know why I'm dreaming about you, this is considered a lucid one right? 'Cause I know what's going on and stuff. I kinda wish I could have a dream where you had fluffy pink cotton candy hair that was actually edible. You'd be so much cooler then."

 

Jimin looked over at Taekwoon with a fatigued expression that directly translated to, 'buckle up, we may be here for a while'.

 

He was completely right.

 

It took their combined efforts another five solid minutes to convince Taehyung to exit the front door and his apartment forever. Spoiler alert: he was lured away with thoughts of devouring a supreme Burger King.

 

By the time the door was slammed and the lock bolted, Taekwoon had - in that short space of time - grown used to the constant buzzing of sound in his living room. Right now it sounded eerily quiet and it _did_ unsettle him a little.

 

Total silence.

 

Just what he'd wanted before but now that he had it, in reality, it wasn't as fun. He realised he much preferred the bickering of the two that just left over the emptiness that had now become totally apparent

 

That guy was fun. _Taehyung_. He'd remember that name. Taekwoon wondered what he was like sober and if he'd see someone so charmingly extroverted again. He was really messy and slightly impulsive but he seemed like an entertaining person. Though the lilac haired man was too handsome to be real, the teacher wasn't sure if he was his type. He didn't know him well enough and didn't know how he could unawkwardly pretend that tonight's events weren't embarrassing for both parties involved.

 

Still, Taekwoon wanted to see him again, even if it was on the elevator on the way home from work.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all I cant believe people are actually liking this weird as fuck ship so thank you guys so much for the support hahaa
> 
> I did say I was going down with this couple didnt i?
> 
> this chapter ended up turning into pure crack but I was laughing so hard the entire time omgg. I dont wanna be there when tae realises, and those pick up lines made my day - not gonna lie. but look at him starting to crack the tough nut that is Leo guys <333 the beginning of something beautiful 
> 
> ahh, young love
> 
> this just totally makes me anticipate the smut scenes even more, like Im so ready XDDDD hold me back loooool

**Author's Note:**

> Damn I had so much fun writing this ^.^ 
> 
> Chimchim please don't lose tae, we can't have him loose on society. 
> 
> And lool poor Leo between Hakyeon and Taehyung, I don't know who deserves a medal for giving him a headache
> 
> ...
> 
> My bets are on tae tae looool


End file.
